


Writing exercise: The bored Angaran

by Viperstone



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: MEA, Mass Effect - Freeform, No Sex, Short Story, Writing Exercise, mass effect andromeda - Freeform, mini story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viperstone/pseuds/Viperstone
Summary: A mini story is about a civilian Angaran on the day that the Pathfinder arrives. Note: Literally a writing exercise whipped up in barely a hour.





	Writing exercise: The bored Angaran

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be very serious writing, just playing with different ways of thinking by avoiding names, all pronouns other than "they" and specifying perspectives while trying to properly describe things like the environment around the character. I would like some forms of constructive feedback about the tone, descriptions etc, but I'm not worried about grammar for now, I'll do other exercises just for practicing grammar later.  
> I hope you can enjoy this little exercise!

A soft muffled beating of music plays through a small locker room while a pale green and blue Angaran is lightly bouncing to the sound. They clasp one hand over a pair of headphones to make sure it's secure before turning up the volume even louder, they gather their remaining supplies and slowly stroll outside before shielding their eyes, the light is nearly searing compared the closed room they were just in, they are usually stuck in dark server rooms, offices or other places that are packed with tech making the brightness rather annoying to them.

Today is one of the few “slow” days, most of the work they'd likely have to do was already done for the day. With a deep sigh they walk over into the shade cast by the small trees along the path and lean up against a wall, tired distant, and with nothing to do they close their eyes and allow themselves to just listen to the music.

After at least four to five music tracks have already played they start feeling like they could basically nap where they stand, but suddenly they can feel a tapping on their shoulder, feeling annoyed they grumble “Whaaat?” before fully opening their eyes. 

People around them looked, panicked? They were unsure, after taking off their headphones they could hear gasping, angry mutters and scared voices. They then look back at the person tapping their shoulder. “Cousin? What's going on?”

They look around themselves as in if there's something to hide before leaning in and whispering hurredly “T-there's a a-” before they could finish their sentence there's a new uproar of yelling and and concerned voices. Quickly they both stand up straight alerted to the direction everyone around them are looking which was at the end of the wall before another path. suddenly there's silence and only the sounds of footsteps. First an Angaran appears past the wall, they quickly realize it's the governor, “but why would the governor cause such an uproar?” they think to themselves before their cousin stumbles behind them as to partially hide.

“What are y-” before they even finished their sentence they saw what had everyone truly upset. An alien, walking behind their governor, calmly? They look at the governor to see if they look concerned or trapped before calling out. “Gov' what is this? What's happening?” at first it looks like both the alien and the governor were just going to walk by without speaking, but before passing them completely the governor pauses as does the alien. “I'm escorting this alien to talk with the resistance.” The resistance? Many questions flash into everyone's mind, some calling out nearly trying to dogpile the governor and alien as they start to quickly move along trying to avoid more questions.

-End of exercise


End file.
